THE RETURN OF THE EVIL DEAD
by Wait and Bleed
Summary: A remake of Evil Dead (mix of 1 +2) starring me and 7 of my friends. Rated R for Violence and language. Now including chapters 5 and 6! P.S. If you think there is too much swearing, there isn't! This is a story about me and my mates and this is how we wou
1. CHAPTER 1

THE RETURN OF THE EVIL DEAD ****

THE RETURN OF THE EVIL DEAD

It was only six in the morning but things were very active inside the walls of 26 Wylam. Chris Daniels (me!) was up, running around sorting out bits and pieces. Him and some of his friends were celebrating the finish of their GCSE exams by heading off to a lakeside cabin, situated in the woods above a small country village. He still had a lot of things to pack and was speeding about on overload.

With everything packed into his car he slipped on his Slipknot hoodie and got into the vehicle. He took one last look at his house, smiled and drove off towards Waverly.

Inside 23 Waverly Stewart Tapper was still asleep. Chris knew stewan (as they called him, sort of like a nickname) was going to be a problem, he never seemed to be able to get up on time. Chris parked in the bus lay by outside Stewan's street and ran over to knock for him. Stewart's mum answered the door and as soon as she did she gasped. 'Oh my goodness, Stewart is supposed to be up for your trip isn't he!' 

She ran upstairs and minutes later Stewart came stumbling down the stairs, shifting along like a zombie. 'Morning Stewan you monkey!' Chirped Chris cheerily.

'GGGRRRR!!!!!' Was the grumbled reply. 

After about ten minutes of fast packing and dressing the two left the house. Then Stewan noticed Chris's car. 'Wow! Cool car Chris!' he said enthusiastically.

'Yeah, my parents bought me it as a kind of, end of compulsory education gift' He chuckled.

Stewan lauged and cried in a pirate tone 'I Christian ye vessel, the Monkey-mobile!' The two laughed and got inside the car.

After picking up Adam Richardson, David Amblin The friends reached matt Wood's house. Chris went up to ring the doorbell and waited patiently for a few moments. After a minute or so matt and his girlfriend Hannah Mckinnon came to the door.

'Yo, you guys ready?' Asked Chris

'Sure are!' Piped Hannah, in her usual cheery tone.

'Cool, dude you'd better get your stuff into your car.' Added Chris.

'Okay, let's go!' replied matt.

Matt, Hannah and Dave piled into Matt's car and the two cars set off. They picked up Ian Balbi next, and finally their last passenger Vicky Carn. When all sorted out into their cars the two cars sped off, out of Bracknell, down the motorways, up the winding roads and eventually into Windsor. 

After buying some supplies at the village near the cabin the group set off into the woods. A minute or two later the cars reached a rackety old metal bridge over a river, it was one of those rising bridges operated by a guy in a booth on the other side. After the bridge had come down the cars crossed safely and continued up the dirt road.

Finally about ten minutes later they reached a large clearing. They had finally reached their destination. The sun gleamed off the lake and the eight friends looked up at the two story wooden cabin,

They were finally here…


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

The Eight friends stared at the cabin and it was Stewart who broke the silence. 'Looks like a good place for a buncha monkeys like us!' With that he ran towards the front door, followed closely by Chris. Chris reached down and took the key from underneath the doormat. 'Just where the travel guy said it would be.' He said smiling.

'I can see why we got the place so cheap' Called Dave. 

'Yeah, it looks well run down!' added Vicky.

'C'mon guys, this is gonna be fun!' Chris shouted back, unlocking the door.

After unpacking all their things the party met downstairs in the dining room. 

'Come on, let's rustle ourselves up some grub!' Said Ian with a smile. 

The friends prepared a great Turkey dinner, with all the trimmings. They all sat down to eat unaware they were being watched…

After the meal the friends remained at the table, drinking and playing cards, all except Ian, he had gone to sit in the main room to catch up on his journal. He sat himself next to a window and began scribbling, listening to the wind rattling against the windows. It was then that he thought he heard it. A voice outside the window. It moaned again, in a low throaty tone: 'Join us!' 

He drew threw curtain quickly and fastened the top button on his shirt, a sudden wave of chill come over him. As he continued writing he began to hear a scratching sound. He listened closely and he heard it again, it was definitely coming from the cellar. He pulled out his penknife and slowly, slowly edged towards the large chained trapdoor. Then when he was merely feet away the thing suddenly flew open and he jumped back, yelling in surprise.

In seconds the others were in the room with him. He explained shakily about the cellar. Chris stepped forward pulling a torch from his nearby backpack. 'Come on Stewan, let's check out that cellar!'

'Chris you be careful down there!' said Vicky in an alarmed fashion.

'Don't worry ya monkey!!' joked Stewan cheerfully.

Chris and Stewart headed down into the dank cellar in single file. When they reached the bottom it became apparent that at he bottom of the steps there were three doors on each side of the room. The first door contained a wicked collection of historical items, old texts, clothing shreds and even some medieval weaponry. Chris eyed the broadsword in one of the glass cases and stared at it for a while. 'C'mon Chris let's check the second room!' So with that they left the first room and headed to the second.

The second room contained some old filmography equipment, old cameras and the like. Stewan found a large tape recorder with a lot of tape used up and so grabbed it. Chris found a shotgun hanging on the wall and so took it down, it appeared to still be operational. He grabbed the box of spare shells and put them into the front pocket of his hoodie. It was then that the pair found the box. It was a sturdy wooden box with a padlock adorning it. 'looks important, let's open it!' propositioned Stewart. Chris agreed and they jimmied the lock with a crowbar found on an adjacent workbench. What was inside shocked and amazed them. They knew they'd better show the others right away and so took the recorder, box and weapon upstairs, locking the cellar door after them. 


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

'This is the thing we found that really freaked us out' explained Chris. The eight friends stared at the object, It was a book, bound in a leathery substance which had a face on the front. Adam opened it up and flipped through the pages. The pages were full of strange writing and pictures of weird monsters, all inked in a dark red substance. It was decided the tape should be played…

--" Log entry third of august, four twenty-five PM. This is professor Robert Horseman, head of research at Windsor history museum. I believe I have made an excellent discovery in the ruins of the castle of Candar, a book bound in human flesh and inked in human blood. Necrinomicon Ex Mortis, roughly translated the book of the dead. It was said to have been written by 'the dark ones' and deals with ancient burial rites and resurrection passages. It is said that recitation of these passages will awaken a dormant evil that occupies this world. I have retreated to this woodland cabin to study the book and hopefully translate the passages. What a great find! This will certainly bring a lot of publicity for the museum."—

'Weird' exclaimed Matt.

'Turn it off, its freaking me out!' whimpered Vicky.

'Hold on there's more.' Said Stewart

--" Log entry twelfth of august, nine forty AM. I believe I have translated the first resurrection text from the book of the dead. The first passage reads (--). I have called my two colleagues from the museum to join me in my work, they should be arriving in about twenty minutes. Hopefully we will have the whole book translated in about two weeks."-- 

Outside the cabin mist began to draw in as the passage was spoken. The earth began to rumble and shift and a strange red light began emanating from the ground. All this went unnoticed by the eight friends who were too busy arguing about the tape recorder.

'This is real creepy' said Hannah rather timidly.

'Come on it ain't so bad, the books probably just a bunch of hooey anyway' Scoffed Adam.

' Yeah but this is interesting, let's keep listening.' Replied Ian

--" Log entry twelfth of august, eleven twenty-two AM. I cannot explain what has happened. As we were translating the second passage my comrade Charlie began to suffer from a bout of his Asthma and went outside for some fresh air. Minutes later he stumbled back in, he, he seemed changed. Then he began to levitate! He screamed in a deep-throated tone and then fell to the floor. When Jim went to check on him Charlie sprang up and he, he, he tore Jim's head from his shoulders. I ran into the cellar and took the axe from the woodpile. As Charlie came down I had no choice but to cut him down. Due to further translations I believe he had been possessed by a Candarian demon. It seems the only way to stop someone this way infected is the act of…Total bodily dismemberment. But I "—

With that Hannah snapped off the recorder and started screaming insanely. 

'Hannah calm down!' Cried Matt, holding her in his arms.

Hannah started to cry and between her sobs she uttered the words. 'I want to leave, now!

After a long discussion it was agreed that Matt would drive both Hannah and him down into the village and stay the night in an inn. With that they left, leaving the remaining six friends in question, listen to the rest of the tape or not?


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

After much deliberation the group finally decided it was a good idea to listen to the rest of the recording. So they all sat in a circle on the wooden floor and, after rewinding it a little, Chris put the tape recorder on.

--" way to stop someone this way infected is the act of…Total bodily dismemberment. But I could not bring myself to hack up my deceased friend, the idea of mutilating my childhood friends corpse made me feel very sick. So I dragged the corpse into the third room in my cellar and locked the door, just in case…"—

'Ok dude this is really fucked up! What if there's still that monster in the damn cellar!' Cried Vicky worriedly.

'Nah, this can't be true, it's gotta be some kind of joke, right?' questioned Dave.

'Well there's one last entry, shall we?' Chris asked his friends.

The answer was obvious.

--" Log entry twelfth of august, one thirty five PM. I do not know what I can do. I have heard Charlie's corpse moving around in the cellar, scratching and calling me. I have seen the dark spirits moving around in the forest, and I am sure they will soon come, for me. This is Professor Robert Horseman, logging out, possibly for good…"—

At that moment all was silent, no one spoke and there seemed to be no noise at all. No creaking of the old cabin, nothing. Suddenly out of nowhere a gust of wind swept through the room blowing papers around the room and causing cabinet doors to bang rapidly. The friends looked around the room at all the windows but none were broken. Then the cellar door flew open and a figure rose from the basement. Arms limp at his sides, feet pointing down he floated towards the ceiling. Chris, Dave, Adam, Stewart, Ian and Vicky backed away in terror as the man's face twisted and distorted into an ugly mass of charred flesh and boils, His blonde hair ravaged and dirty. 

He looked up at them with his pure white eyes and spoke in a croaking, shrill voice. 'Why have you disturbed our sleep?' with that the body began to spasm and it called out again. 'We are the souls of long ago, come to feast on the living! You will all die!'

The body floated towards Chris who, yanking back the pump action system of his shotgun, levelled it on the creature's chest. 'Back of you fuck or I'll drill ya!' He screamed trying to sound heroic, but coming off sounding as scared as he felt. His hands were shaking and the Deadite moved even closer. 

'Shoot it you stupid fool!' Cried Dave.

Chris pulled the trigger and the shell roared out of the barrel straight into the creature's chest, sending blood and flesh flying. The creature fell to the ground and lay still. Adam picked up a iron poker from the fireplace and moved towards the prone Deadite. As he reached it the Deadite sprung up and grabbed Adam's wrist. It twisted it a whole 360 degrees, snapping every bone in Adam's wrist. It took the poker from him and poised to strike Adam in the head…

KA-BOOM! The shotgun roared again hitting the creature full on in the back causing it to fall forwards on top of Adam. Just when everyone thought it was safe to quickly breathe a sigh of relief the creature began to bite at Adam's throat, causing his blood to drench the floor of the room.

'NNOOOOO!!!' Chris ran forwards reloading the shotgun. He stuck it in the demon's face as it turned to face his knees. 'You want something to eat – Eat this! He pulled the trigger, splattering the corpse's brains all over the wall. With tears stinging their eyes the five friends dragged Adam onto the couch and went to get cloths and water. However when they returned to the living room it was too late, Adam Richardson, was dead.


	5. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

Taking no more precautions Dave got the axe mentioned in the tape from the cellar woodpile and proceeded to dismember the deadite corpse. They then threw the limbs onto the roaring fire. They decided to bury Adam's body outside, near the lake. Ian and Stewart dug a grave using shovels found in the work shed, Chris also took note of the chainsaw hanging from the wall. They made a makeshift cross out of some wood and rope and stuck it at the foot of the grave. With the grizzly task finished the group of five walked slowly back into the house.

They sat silently, Vicky resting her head on Chris' shoulder, crying softly. It was Ian who broke the silence.

'Jesus man! What the fuck are we gonna do!?!' 

'Well, I've seen enough horror films to know that there's gonna be more of those things.' Said Chris calmly.

'It…it looked like…a…a zombie!' sobbed Vicky.

'Well it seems that we can kill these fuckers by cutting them up, limb from limb.' Said Dave, wiping the sticky green blood off his axe.

'Wait a minute!' Cried Stewart suddenly, 'Chris, in them undead films don't people killed by zombies turn into zombies themselves?'

'Oh fuck, yeah they do!' Replied Chris, his voice stricken with panic.

They looked out the window, gazing at Adam's grave. Then they noticed a dark shape floating on the lake, only about a foot away from the resting-place. 

Dave picked up the axe and waited for Chris to reload his shotgun. Then the two went outside to inspect the mysterious object. They walked cautiously towards the object only to see that it was… Adams corpse! 

'We must have buried him to close to the river bank, causing the earth to collapse into the water.' Reasoned Ian after they had all assembled outside. 

It was Stewan who was given the task of fishing out the corpse for re-burial. Chris and Vicky walked closely, arm in arm, looking for a place to re-bury their deceased friend.

'Chris, why don't we just call for help?' reasoned Vicky.

'Well the phone in the cabin is broken, I already checked.' He replied drearily.

'Didn't anybody bring their mobile?' she added, in desperation. 

'Hey that's right, one of us must have brought their mobile phone with them, quick let's go ask everyone!

With that the two headed back towards the clearing outside the front of the cabin.

'What?!?' Chris was not a happy guy. Adam had brought a phone which had broken during his fight with the creature, and The only other two who'd thought to bring them were Woodsy and Hannah. 

'FUCK!! We have to get out of here! Yelled Dave.

'Ok Dave, calm down. We can take my car and head back to the village. Reasoned Chris. 

'Well what about Adz?' asked Ian.

'We'll put him in the boot.' Said Chris.

With that they all got in the car, more worried about their lives than the possessions they had left at the cabin.


	6. CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

Chris' car sped down the dirt road, hastily trying to escape the terror of the last few hours. It was still night and Chris was having trouble seeing. Then came the noise. A banging, emanating from the back of the car. Dave, Stewart and Ian (who were all in the back seat) looked behind them at the seat. The seat began to rattle when out of nowhere two deformed arms burst from the seat and grabbed Ian by the head. It began to bang his head repeatedly against the back window. Then it threw him backward, he knocked into Chris, who failed to keep the car in control. The car flew off the road and into a tree, sending Chris thorough the windscreen in a hailstorm of glass.

Everyone staggered out of the car and helped Chris to his feet, he had a few cuts to the forehead and left cheek but overall he was ok. He ripped back the pump action part of the shotgun and circled to the back of the car. He placed the barrels of the gun onto the lid of the boot and squeezed both triggers. The gun roared and tore a hole into the back of the car. Chris stepped back when he heard a distorted scream. He peered towards the hole when a huge liquid column, of dark red blood burst from the boot, splashing all over him. He slipped over backwards and lay prone for a moment. The boot of the car was torn off and Adam's reanimated corpse, complete with hole in chest from shotgun blast, rose up into the air. It began to speak in that strange distorted voice. 'You disturbed our eternal slumber and must not be allowed to leave!!' Then the body began to spasm wildly, drooling green slime. 

The friends began to run for their lives, not looking back until they reached the cabin. The 'Adam zombie' was no-where to be seen. It was time to arm themselves, no more fooling around, they had adopted the 'its them or us' theory. Chris taped two 8-inch kitchen knives below his shotgun, one bayonet for each barrel and gave it to Vicky, telling her to hide in her room upstairs. The four boys descended into the basement to improve on their arsenal. Chris and Stewart led the other two into the first room they had searched, showing them the cool medieval weaponry. Chris smashed open the glass case containing the broadsword, with a metal box, and took out the hefty armament. It was a fine weapon, with a gold hilt and well crafted, leather coated handle. 

'Here Dave you're a lot stronger than me, take this.' He said

He handed over the weapon and took the axe in exchange. Stewan decided upon a short sword found in another case on the opposite wall. It was light and had a blade about 12 inches long. Ian could not find anything useful and while trying to smash open a chest with a small wooden box, the small box shattered, spilling its contents. There on the floor was a colt python, and twelve rounds.

'Shit dude! That's a well cool gun! In Resident Evil that baby decapitates a zombie with one shot! Cried Dave enthusiastically. The four friends raced upstairs to check out their supplies. 

'Oh dude! There's a Fuckin' chainsaw in that work shed!' yelled Chris. 

Before he could even think about going to get it Adam walked through the door, but he looked fine. Not distorted, no blood, nothing. 

'Help me guys, before those monsters come back!' he pleaded. 

Stewart went over and put a hand on Adam's shoulder. He turned back to say something to the others but as they came into view he noticed their faces twisted in horror. He turned back just in time to see that Adam had changed back into a zombie, before being backhanded in the face and sent flying. Chris ran at him with the axe held high but received a similar attack that had befallen Stewart. Ian fired a round from the colt python and the recoil sent him sprawling. The .357 round whistled through the air and struck the creature in the left shoulder. Blood and rotted fresh sprayed up and out like confetti, and the arm fell clean off. Much to everyone's surprise the hand then scurried upstairs. The four ran up the stairs trying to escape, and catch the demon arm, with the 'Adam creature' hot on their heels. 


End file.
